Fate
by CommonNightingale
Summary: Bella is a Jr. in high school. Meets Edward and her life begins to change almost instantly. He slowly learns to trust her as she learns to trust her heart. Will he let her into his world? IS it safe for her when his past comes after her? All human.


Mornings were always the same here in Forks Washington. The abysmal black would always fade slowly to a cage like bleak gray surrounding. Here it was, the very first day of my third year at Forks High School. I embraced this change because it was something to keep me busy. In a town this small everyone knows everything and nothing ever changes.

I had spent the summer spending time alone and trying to figure out just where I wanted to go after my high school sentence was over. I had my eyes set somewhere in sunny California. Charlie agreed to me taking a couple extra classes at a community college near by to boost my transcript.

I had a simple job at Olympic Outfitters selling outdoorsy equipment to hikers, hunters, and fishers. This is all my life really seemed to consist of.

My beautiful and young at heart mother died in a car accident the summer before I started high school, so it was just me and my father, Charlie. My mother had left Charlie years ago, 15 to be exact. So this new life together was something we were both figuring out.

I headed to school in my small used Toyota my father bought me last year. I love my car, it was my proof of freedom. I was working my way toward the rest of my life, even if I had no idea what that really meant. I wasn't surprised to see the parking lot was nearly full when I arrived. The first day of school is kind of a big thing around here. I hurried to my first class expecting to see all the same faces I have always known here in Forks.

That is when I saw them. Two new students gracing the campus this year, wow, I hadn't seen that coming. They were standing at the front of the class trying to decide on a place to sit. My clumsiness prevailed as I nearly face planted on the linoleum. I was slightly distracted by the new comers and completely made a fool of my self. I luckily caught most of my weight on a near by desk and managed to only smack my knee to the ground. Another bruise for Bella is all I could think about.

I quickly glanced about the room and noticed my friend Angela sitting at a table by herself. I was making my way toward her when the new girl stepped in front of me and took the seat before I could. I felt so annoyed, but tried to reason with myself. There was no way she did that on purpose, I just took the seat the behind the two of them. The new boy was left with no other choice but to sit next to me. As we took his place I looked his way trying to make some sort of eye contact. I didn't want him to think of me as rude so I prepared myself for some sort of introduction.

Nothing. The teacher welcomed them both and told the class to try and make them feel welcome. The girl's name was Alice and I noticed she seemed really happy and comfortable here already. "_Weird"_, I thought. I was still trying to get used to the place and the constant rain. After two years of living somewhere you would expect for it to feel like home. I didn't think this would ever be the case for me. Not here at least.

Edward was the name of the boy sitting to my left. He never once said a word and looked rather sulky. Quite the polar opposite of his sister. This intrigued me. It seemed everyone else sidetracked by their arrival as well. I figured I would here their story eventually as it filtered it's way around the school.

The nasally buzzing sounded queuing us to get up and head to second period. As I went to reach for my bag that was on the floor Edward looked at me and gave me a small half smile.. He was beautiful, in a pained artist sort of way. His green eyes seemed slightly glazed and his smile just did not seem to reach them.

I was frozen right there, stupified. "What was THAT?!", I thought. I guess it was more my reaction that threw me for a loop. Just one small crooked smile and I was rendered completely incoherent. My stomach was swarming and my cheeks were burning.

"H-hi", I managed barely above a whisper. He stood up and was out the door before I was out of my seat.


End file.
